totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Beachyard
Back at the Beachyard Ezekiel woke up and noticed Cody talking to Justin about how to get on Beth's good side. Ezekiel then says to just apologize or dosomething for her to which Justin turns down but Cody runs out the door to do. In the Confessional Justin said that no matter what, Ezekiel had to go. Back at the other cabin Gwen and lindsay discuss a plan to get Heather out by convincing Duncan and DJ. At the breakfast table Bridgette asked Izzy if she could make an alliance with her to which she agrees but says to include Cody in it. Bridgette agrees but decides to tell him later. Chris said the challenge was to do a surf-a-thon to see who wins this challenge and then build a sand castle. Lindsay was trying to put on her lotion but it froze and it hit Ezekiel making him the first to go. He soon fails but says in the confessional that atleast he tried. DJ then said to Gwen that he was afraid and that he wanted to go last. Duncan then cheered him on so when DJ went, the sharks ripped his clothes off and he screamed and ran. Then Heather went and fell. Followed by Bridgette, then Justin, then Lindsay who got hit by a tornado. Then Duncan was up and he won the first part. Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and Duncan cheered for him. Heather said that he made it look easy but then she said that he is a loser. Beth then got sad and Cody comforted her. They were chatting for a little bit until Cody walked to Justin and said to him that Ezekiel's method worked. A surprised Justin tried to convince Cody she was lying to him but he wouldn't budge. Ezekiel then pushed Justin and then Izzy jumped in front of the Gaffers and glared at them. When the teams were building a sand castle, thing got intense. Heather was constantly arguing about who was getting voted off. Then Gwen intervened by saying she, DJ and Duncan finished. DJ then brung Duncan near the river to ask him who were they gonna boot if they lost. Duncan then said Heather and DJ agrees. Birds mess up Gwen's castle but Beth makes a bad castle but wins the part of the challenge. She then hugs Cody and they both blush. The tiebraker was a dance contest, the Gaffers nominated Heather and the Grips nominated Cody. Justin then glared at Cody. As they dance Heather laughs at Cody and then pushes him but while Heather gets mad, Cody is dancing on the floor making the Grips win. At the elimination ceremony, Heather voted for Gwen, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, and DJ voted for Heather. Chris gave everybody except Heather a Guilded Chris and Heather storms off saying that Gwen's time on the show is running out. Gwen then puts up the loser sign. Duncan and DJ in the Confessionals said that now that Heather is out it will be a fair fight against Gwen and Lindsay and them. Before Chris signs off Cody then hugs Beth again and plans to kiss her but Beth says that she's with Harold. Chris signs off as Cody sulks under the shin moonlight. ''Second Heading'' Season 2, Episode 3